fargofandomcom-20200214-history
Who Rules the Land of Denial?
'Who Rules the Land of Denial? '''is the eighth episode of Season 3, and the twenty-eighth episode overall. It premiered June 7, 2017. Description Nikki struggles to survive, Emmit gets spooked and Sy joins Varga for tea. Plot Yuri, Meemo, and Golem are setting up the road trap to flip the prison transport bus that Nikki is on. As Yuri makes his way inside the bus to kill Nikki, she is saved by fellow inmate Mr. Wrench and they escape into the surrounding woods. A couple pass by and Meemo gets in a van to chase them down and kill them. Yuri and Golem go hunting for Nikki and Mr. Wrench. Nikki and Mr. Wrench come across a campsite and begin to use an axe to cut their prison chains. Yuri and his men hear this and attack with the crossbows they took from the hunters. One arrow hits Mr. Wrench and another goes into Nikki's leg. Mr. Wrench throws the axe into the surrounding pine trees where it is later revealed to have chopped Yuri's ear off. Golem tries to finish them off but is stabbed by Mr. Wrench using one of the arrows. They then proceed to strangulate him using the chains with such force that they decapitate him. Coming out of the woods Nikki and Mr. Wrench find safe haven in a bowling alley. There they meet Paul Murrane. He shows Nikki a kitten called Ray and she believes Ray's soul inhabits the kitten. Paul explains that she can rise against the wicked and evil (Varga) and has persuaded Mr. Wrench to accompany her. He gives them a car to use and they leave. Next Yuri arrives missing an ear. Paul then shows him a vision of the Jewish people massacred by Russian Cossacks during the 1780s. Sy goes to see Emmit at his house. Varga greets him and talks about their business is getting richer. Varga offers him food which Sy refuses but does drink the tea. The tea was poisoned and later at work Sy is rushed to the hospital where he eventually goes into a coma. Some time has passed. After visiting Sy at the hospital Emmit goes to his car in the parking lot but finds Ray's red corvette instead. Back at work he finds his office has been redecorated with numerous pictures of the 2 cent stamp. Emmit begins to get paranoid but back at his house Meemo watches over him and when he refuses to sign business papers to earn more profits he is given drugs to make him cooperate. This time he palms the sedatives as he is laid in his bed to rest. Gloria has been demoted to deputy and signs papers to finalize her divorce. As she gets ready to leave the police department Emmit shows up and tells her he wants to confess. Cast Main Cast *Ewan McGregor as Emmit Stussy / Ray Stussy ''(vision; voice) *Carrie Coon as Gloria Burgle *Mary Elizabeth Winstead as Nikki Swango *Goran Bogdan as Yuri Gurka *David Thewlis as V.M. Varga Guest Starring *Michael Stuhlbarg as Sy Feltz *Russell Harvard as Wes Wrench *Ray Wise as Paul Murrane *Mark Forward as Donny Mashman *Olivia Sandoval as Winnie Lopez *DJ Qualls as Golem Co-Starring *Andy Yu as Meemo *Zina Lee as Madeline *Graham Verchere as Nathan Burgle *Joel Labelle as Dale *Kealey Storrs as Father (Hunter) *Jake Bunyan as Son (Hunter) *Andrew Airlie as U.S. Marshal Red Vonnegut *Bobby Izat as U.S. Marshal *Michael Shepherd as Bartender *Jennifer Boudreau as Helga Deaths *Two unnamed hunters *Unnamed couple *Golem *Yuri Gurka Trivia *Nikki's interaction with Paul is reminiscent of the ending scene to Joel and Ethan Coen's 1998 movie The Big Lebowski. Throughout the film, the supposedly supernatural stranger who narrates the film, has a friendly talk with the protagonist, the Dude, at a bowling alley. Both the scene in the film and the scene in the episode are shot similarly. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes